Maybery
by CaptainAmericanna
Summary: When Erwin Smith found a 5 year old girl in the exterior of Wall Maria, he had no idea how much the blue eyed child would change his life. Then when she enters the 104th Trainees Class she discovers that the world really isn't what it seems. Jean/OC. Sorry for the sucky summary! Rated M because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything remotely related to Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin, everything except my OC Maybery Smith belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**A/N: Okay, so I have been wanting to write an Attack on Titan fic for the longest time, and now that I am finally out of school I have a LOT of time to write new stuff and finally finish all of my other stories! There aren't a lot of OC AoT stories on here and there are even less Jean/OC stories, so here y'all go! This first chapter will take place 5 years before the fall of Wall Maria all the way up to the fall of Wall Maria! This is the only chapter that will be in Third person, and the next chapter will pick up with the actual story line!Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Anna**

_**Year 840 exterior of Wall Maria**_

Captain Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps didn't know what to think when he came across the young girl. His first reaction was shock; there was no way anyone could survive for very long outside of the walls, and yet here was a girl no more than 5 years old sleeping soundly in a fallen hollowed out tree. His next reaction was curiosity; how could such a young child survive outside of the walls? Where were her parents? His final reaction was to act; Erwin sheathed his swords and motioned for Hanji Zoe to come over to where he was standing.  
The bespeckled woman quickly rode her horse over to the wooded area where her superior and friend stood beside an overturned tree. Hanji knew from the look on the Captain's face that something wasn't right, and despite her pure exhaustion from the month of fighting her favorite research subject she rode from her position by the Survey Corps' newest recruit Levi, straight to the Captain. Nothing could have prepared her for what she would find once she arrived at the Captain's position beside the fallen tree, the blond captain was on his knees holding a small, dirty, sleeping young child wrapped in his green cloak. The two shared an equally bewildered look on their faces before Hanji helped Erwin back onto his horse, seeing as how he was holding a child flush against his chest.  
Nobody spoke a word as the Captain rode to where the Commander was patiently waiting for his right hand man to return from his perimeter search, they all just stared as the handsome young man rode as if an aberrant was on his tail towards where the center of the expedition's camp. When the Commander came outside of his tent to see who the hell was riding so hard he was nearly knocked down by Erwin who didn't even stop to apologize.  
The two men didn't leave the tent for almost 2 hours, and every member of the Survey Corps could hear the heated argument between their two superiors. They were all buzzing about how Captain Smith had found a child in the forest, and they then understood why the two men were in such a heated argument. The laws stated that any human found outside of the wall was to be executed, the King felt that they would be a threat and would start spreading rumors of the outside world. Anyone who knew Captain Erwin Smith knew that he would never allow a child to be executed, but their Commander was a by the book man and they knew that he would never bend the rules unless he was successfully convinced.  
After an hour of yelling, a dirty young girl who was wrapped in a much too large green cloak came stumbling out of the tent. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning, and every single member of the Corps couldn't help but "Aww" over the adorable little girl. She walked away from the tent and stumbled towards where a small group of soldiers were seated around a fire, what she did next shocked every person that witnessed the exchange.  
The young girl clutched the green cloak around her small dirt covered shoulders before she walked up to the newest member of the survey corps, crawled in his lap and fell back asleep. Levi was in shock to say the least, but not from the fact that a child had taken shelter in his arms. The child was filthy! There was no way that he was going to allow a filthy child to sleep on him, but he wasn't heartless, so he gathered the child in his arms, walked to a stream that was a few yards from camp and began to bathe the young girl who never woke up.  
Once Levi had scrubbed her pink he wrapped her back in the Captain's cloak and returned to the camp where a female soldier brought her an extra shirt that was more like a dress on the child. Now that all of the blood and grime had been scrubbed off of her, Levi could see that the young girl had long dark brown curls and tanned skin and when she woke up almost an hour later he could see that she had bright blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes. She was an adorable little girl that reminded Levi so much of the children that he had cared for while he lived in the underground, and when she looked up at him she just grinned and snuggled closer to his chest.  
Every person that was anywhere near Levi and the young girl stood and watched as the small ex-thug hugged the child to his chest and talked to her, he has even made the child laugh. Hanji Zoe sat beside the pair and when the child noticed her, she automatically lurched into the older woman's lap, much to Levi's dismay. A few moments later Erwin and the Commander came out of the tent and walked over to the threesome. The Commander carefully watched as the child interacted with the two members of the Scouts whom she has only met earlier that day, the young girl was beautiful now that the grime was gone and Erwin looked at the Commander with eyes that plead a silent plead. When the young girl turned away from the bespeckled soldier she looked straight at Erwin for about 2 seconds before she jumped out of Hanji's lap and ran to the Captain before hugging his leg.  
Then for the first time in the entire day she said a word. She looked up at her savior and softly said "Maybery".

_**Year 845 Interior of Wall Rose. Survey Corps HQ**_

In the 5 years since Erwin Smith took Maybery into his care, not much had changed. The Commander allowed Erwin to keep her so long as he trained her to become a superior member of the Survey Corps. Erwin agreed and adopted the young girl who didn't remember anything but her first name, and quickly fell in love with the young girl who became his daughter. He had never seen himself as the fatherly type, but the young girl with eyes bluer than the ocean made him change his mind.  
The two were very close and anytime Erwin went out on an expedition Maybery cried for days until he, Levi, Mike and Hanji returned. Her father's three closest friends had become surrogate family to her and they trained her in everything from 3DMG and Titan Anatomy to how to properly clean a bookshelf. She loved them more than life itself and if they died she wouldn't know what to do, so when she received word from her Aunt Nanaba that Titans had broken through Wall Maria she ran out of the castle used as the Survey Corps' HQ, stole a horse and rode for Trost District.  
For 2 days the 10 year old waited in her father's office in Trost as refugees poured in from every area of Wall Maria, and for 2 days she prayed to every God that there was that her Father, Aunt and Uncles would be okay. Late in the night of the second day her prayers were answered when her father busted into the office and pulled her into a bone crushing hug before yelling at her for being so stupid to ride at a time like that, but Maybery didn't care that her father was yelling at her, she was just happy that he was alive.  
Once she was certain that her surrogate family was alive the young girl fell asleep in her father's room with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, feeling safe among all of the chaos happening right outside her window. Things were going to change soon, and little did she know how major a role she would play in the future of humanity.

**A/N: So there is the first chapter! Well its really a prologue, but whatever! Leave some comments about who/what you think Maybery is… and she isn't an Ackerman or a Titan Shifter **

**So Follow, Favorite and Review! Thank Y'all for reading!**

**Anna **


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything related to Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin! Everything besides my OC Maybery Smith and parts of her life plot belongs to Hajime Isayama! However I do own a pretty sweet Survey Corps jacket thanks to my best friend.**

**A/N: Okay, so here is Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed! This chapter picks up with the actual plot and is in Maybery's POV like every other chapter from here on out will be! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Anna**

_**Year 847 Training Corps Camp**_

"Maybery are you sure this is what you want to do? I can terminate your forms before you leave and you won't have to leave for training." My dad begged for the umpteenth time as we hit the 7000th bump in the road, his head nearly hitting the low lying ceiling of our carriage.

"Yes Dad. I have been telling you ever since I can remember that I wanted to be like you. I want to join the Survey Corps, and the first step to kicking you out of your position as Commander is for me to go through training." I grinned at my dad who was sheepishly rubbing his head.

Ever since I turned 12 years old 2 weeks ago my dad, Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps, has been attempting to convince me to change my mind about joining the Training Corps. While every person must apply to join the Military once they reach the age of 12, my father still didn't want me to join.

"So now you want to be Commander? Last week you wanted to be head of the Special Operations Squad, and the week before that you wanted to be the head of the Research and Science division, and the week b-" I clapped my hand over his mouth before moving over to sit by him, laughing the entire time.

"Yeah yeah, I know I change my mind about what I want to be once I'm an officer, but Dad have I ever said I wanted to do anything but be a Scout? I'll be fine! After all I have you, Aunt Hanji, Aunt Nanaba, Uncle Mike and Uncle Levi to look out for me once I've graduated the training school. No Titan will mess with me as long as I have you guys around!" I argued, hugging my dad's waist.

In all honesty I was scared shitless. I had no idea what to expect one I walked onto the training grounds tomorrow, and I knew that Keith wasn't going to treat me any better than he treated any better than he treated the other trainees. Even though I had known Keith since my dad found me when I was 5, he would just see me as another maggot that needed to be broken. I also had no idea how to interact with people my own age; ever since I can remember I have been around people older than me, even when Wall Maria fell I never came in contact with anyone remotely my age and the people who pretty much raised me's personality probably wouldn't help my ability to interact with actual live human beings.

"May, you know that we won't always be there to protect you don't you? You've done exceptionally well in every area that we have taught you, but sometimes when you're fighting them everything that you think you know will fall out the window and before you know it you're in the hand of one of those God forsaken creatures about to be an afternoon snack. You have to be careful, I don't want to lose you." My dad sighed, kissing my head. He was always so worried for me, but I guess that was better than having a parent that doesn't care about you.

"I know dad, don't worry. I know that you won't always be there for me, but don't you think for one second that when I'm a Cadet I will sit by and let you get hurt. I'll force you to retire early if I have to. I don't want to lose you either, I'll miss your eyebrows too much." That always made him smile no matter what was going on, if I made a joke about the dead ferrets on his face he would crack a smile and let loose of his tensions.

"Is that all you'll miss?" He chuckled

"Pretty much. I mean it's not like you can cook or anything, and your bedtime stories always gave me nightmares."

"They were never as bad as the ones Hanji told you, you have to admit that."

"I don't know dad they were pretty bad. At least Han-Han's stories intrigued me."

This went on for the remainder of our carriage ride to the training camp some 20 miles outside of Trost, and when the bumpy ride finally came to an end I almost jumped for joy. My dad on the other hand looked depressed when I sat up from my position hugging his waist.

"Daddy please don't cry, because if you cry then I'm going to cry and you know how ugly my crying face is." I cautioned as I looked into his eyes and saw tears beginning to fill the icy blue depths that I had only seen fill with tears after the Fall of Wall Maria.

"There is never a time when you are ugly May, never. You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen, and you should always remember that. I won't cry while you are still in the carriage, but I can't promise you anything once you're gone." He sniffled.

Parents and guardians were not allowed to see their children off at the front of the training camp, so we would have to say our goodbyes inside the carriage. I wasn't looking forward to that seeing as how it was kind of hard to move in these things.

"I'm going to miss you so much daddy. Promise me that you'll write to me every chance you get and anytime you come back from a mission you will let me know okay! Oh and make sure everyone else knows that I love them and-" I continued to ramble on like this for a good 10 minutes, telling my dad just how much water my Orchids would need every day, what kind of apples my horse Penny would eat, etc. etc. before he finally pulled me into one of his 'reserved only for Maybery" bear hugs.

"I'll make sure to give Penny only the reddest apples, water your Orchids once in the morning and once at night, I'll tell everyone you love them and I promise that I will write to you every single day, sometimes just to piss Shadis off. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you these next 3 years May, I love you so much. Promise me you will try not to grow too much okay?" He chuckled before releasing me from his hug,

"I'll try not to dad, but hopefully I'll go through puberty soon and I'll get boobs!" That was enough to make my dad say his final goodbyes before I exited the carriage.

I gratefully accepted my bags from the soldier who was driving the carriage before the carriage rolled away. I stood in the same spot until the carriage was no longer in view, before I turned on my heel and began to walk towards the entrance to the camp where Keith was waiting. Great. Baldy McBaldy was going to start making my life Hell before the first day. I really should be nicer to him seeing as how without his permission for my dad to take me in I would have been executed, but I just didn't trust bald people….. Don't ask why because I don't have an answer for you.

I walked over slowly behind a group of kids who were dropped off in wagons, hoping that he would look me over, but with my luck that wasn't the case.

"Well look who it is, Ms. Maybery Smith daughter of the great Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. It is such an honor for you to grace us with your presence Princess." Keith yelled making every single person stop and stare at me.

"Seriously Shadis?" was all I could manage to say due to the sheer amount of eyes that were looking at my now severely red face. I don't do very well with embarrassing situations, and Keith know that. Damn him.

"What? Does the Princess not like that I embarrassed her?!" He shouted in my face. His breath reeking of onion soup and alcohol.

"Jeeze Shady Shadis, the least you could do is brush your teeth before you scream in a poor girls face. Not everyone finds the scent of onions and a wine from Wall Sina exceedingly pleasant." I bit back before continuing on my way into the camp where people proceeded to stare at me as if I had a titan growing from my head.

I sighed and ignored the peering eyes before I walked straight to the girl's barracks, thanking God that I had come to this camp with my dad after the last graduation ceremony 2 months ago. My memory was as sharp as a whip and today I could not have been any more thankful for it.

Once I made it to the barracks I saw that there were only a few other girls inside unpacking what few belongings we were allowed to bring with us, so I walked over to an open top bunk, placed my belongings in one of the dressers and climbed into the surprisingly large bed, eventually falling asleep.

I was awoken what seemed like minutes later to a pair of dark brown eyes staring directly at me. Before I knew what was going on I let out a piercing scream and shot up from my resting position, only to knock my head with the head of the strange brown eyed girl.

"Oh wow, oww oww owwwwww! Man that was painful!" The strange girl said as she rubbed her head, almost a mirror image of myself.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been that close to me!" I retorted in a harsher tone than I meant.

"Oh I'm really sorry about that! I just had to see if the rumors were true! If Commander Erwin's daughter was really going to be in my class! An actual upper class citizen! What kind of foods do you eat?! Oh I bet they are so rich and flavorful!" I could see peculiar girl much better now that my head wasn't throbbing and I could see that she was around my age, had pretty brown hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail much like Han-Han's.

She was a pretty girl, but the pretty girl was slobbering on my assumingly clean bed sheets going on and on about how she wished she could taste some of the "rich people food". I wanted to interrupt her and tell her that I wasn't rich and the food I ate was bland and boring, but I didn't want to destroy her daydream. I sat and listened to her for a little while longer before I finally interjected.

"My name is Maybery Smith. What's your's?"

The brunette snapped out of whatever the Hell kind of trance she was in and looked up at me.

"Oh! Sorry! My name is Sasha Braus! It's really nice to meet you Maybery! I really don't have any friends here right now and it doesn't look like you do either so I want us to be friends okay?!" She smiled and laughed excitedly when I nodded sheepishly before embracing me in a tight hug. My God she reminded me so much of Han-Han… I think I'm going to like her.

My first day in the camp and I have a friend that is actually my age…. Levi can suck a titan toe for ever doubting me! I looked up at Sasha as she began to talk about lunch and before I knew it the lunch bell rang and I was all but dragged out of my bunk and rushed to the dining hall. This was going to be a very interesting 3 years, that's for sure.

**A/N: Well there is Chapter 2! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, it is 3:08 in the morning. Also sorry if any characters seem a little OOC Erwin in particular. He is still going to be the serious Commander but only when he isn't around Maybery. So I hoped you enjoyed it! Remember to Review, Follow and Favorite! And don't forget to leave comments or PM me on who you think Maybery really is! I won't tell you if you're right because I don't want to spoil the story but I really want to see what you guys think! Thank y'all so much for reading!**

**Anna**


End file.
